


Claimed

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Byun Baekhyun, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of knotting, Mpreg, Smut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: A trip, a conversation and a Beta wolf? opens a whole new world to Baekhyun which explains a lot about his boyfriend's strangeness. When the truth is revealed, what will be Baekhyun's decision?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Here I am again with another story I purposely planned for halloween. So, Happy Halloween to all!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and please do check out my other works. ALSO, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END NOTE.
> 
> WARNING! I don't own the characters, they are but a point of reference. This story also contains the following scenes: male to male sexual scenes, mentions of male pregnancy, mentions of knotting, and the like. If you are not comfortable with the said scenes, please DO NOT READ. Thank you!

Baekhyun woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm disturbing his peaceful sleep. He eventually sat up but groaned when he felt the pain and sting on his lower back and his still swollen rim.

He managed to navigate his way to the hotel's bathroom to shower. Under the steady stream of water, he could clearly see the marks that his boyfriend left on his skin. This is a common occurrence whenever Baekhyun goes on trips where Chanyeol would not be able to tag along. Baekhyun is a head designer under an apparel company where he had his own line of clothes that are popular among the general population and celebrities. His designs usually are trend starters, so entertainment agencies often collaborate with him to come up with clothes for their artists. 

His amazing works eventually reached the cute ears (according to Baekhyun himself) of the CEO Park Chanyeol who requested for him to dress his debuting idol group. The first time they met, Baekhyun found himself was taken aback for a bit by how good looking the CEO really was while the said man also seemed to have been lost for a bit longer than him as they stared at each other.

It had been a good meeting after that, but after it they met more and more often because of their joint project, the CEO subtly was trying to get his attention by flirting. Baekhyun won't deny that it is working on him and that he really is also attracted to the guy, but he doesn't want to put both of their profession in jeopardy because of rumors, so he does his best to ignore the other's advances. He really did his best, but Chanyeol was really persistent especially when their joint project was almost complete, the man became more not-so-subtle anymore in his approaches but still sweet and endearing nonetheless. That was the last straw for Baekhyun to put his foot down before things go out of control. He agreed to go for a date with the other once their collab is over.

Soon after that, one date is followed up by more and not long after, they're official. They've been together for four years and yet they act like two very much in love teenagers. Baekhyun loves the CEO to bits, but he thinks the taller becomes weird every time Baekhyun goes somewhere far without him. Chanyeol would become clingier, whinier and hornier. The overgrown baby of a CEO would often take a day off on the day of Baekhyun's departure and have the smaller boyfriend for a few rounds of mindblowing sex. Baekhyun has no qualms about it anyway it's only that he hates how sore he is after, but he does wonder why at times but Chanyeol would just shrug him off and claim that he'll miss him.

So here is Baekhyun cleaning himself thoroughly even going as far as sticking up two fingers up his hole because Chanyeol loves to cum deep inside him and there is bound to be some of his boyfriend's seeds in him as per observation from his stained boxers. He was too tired to clean himself upon arriving in China last night. Chanyeol really exhausted him before his flight the day before. Baekhyun was currently in China for a collaboration with a Chinese-Korean entertainment agency while Chanyeol was back in Seoul who is currently busy which explains why he could not come with his boyfriend. He'll be working in China for a week which means a tight schedule since he wanted to finish work early so that he could spend Halloween with his boyfriend in the following week.

He was being toured around for a while with a team that he would be working with for the entire week. Most of the team members were Chinese-Korean or Chinese that can speak in Korean. He was introduced to all of them and one particular person caught his attention. It was a tall man with a slightly built frame, and it was as if something was off about the man or was it his seemingly permanent black eyebags that caught his attention. Another peculiar thing about the man, whose name was Tao, was the disgusted look he gives him or his avoidance of him. 

The man never really says anything bad about him, but it doesn't make it any more comfortable for Baekhyun. On the third day of their collab, Baekhyun decided to confront the other since they are approaching the critical period of their project and he can't have more adding to his stress as per advice from his boyfriend on the phone yesterday. 

"Do you have something against me or something?" Baekhyun calmly asks as he was able to get Tao alone before lunch.

"No." Tao flatly answers, but his nose scrunches for some reason.

Baekhyun moves closer to (attempt to) look intimidating, but Tao backs off putting his palms together to cover his nose which irks the smaller even more.

"Are you mocking me!? Do I smell that bad!?" Baekhyun shrieks.

"No! It's not that. I-it's just that..." He sighs and looks around anxiously. "Promise me that you'll keep this a secret and please don't freak out."

Baekhyun was confused, but nods nonetheless and silently watches the other make sure that they are alone and lock the door of the office. He stood there and calmly waited for the other to talk. 

"Alright, please... please don't freak out... I... I am a wolf." 

Baekhyun blinks for a while as the information sinks in. "O-okay, well that's a surprise. I never thought I'd be working with one though. Wow." Baekhyun exclaims because he is well aware of their existence, well most of the society, but they only comprise a tiny portion of their population, so it is rare to encounter one of them.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I usually keep it a secret because I don't like the attention." 

"But, what does it have to do with me? Do I smell bad? I know that wolves have a great sense of smell, but I do shower every day."

This is what Tao was dreading to talk about.  
"It has something to do about that, and I know it is not my place to tell you, but it seems it's unavoidable at this point. You're right about wolves having a sensitive sense of smell, but I am a Beta, and the Alpha scent from you is making me uncomfortable."

"Alpha? But I'm not a wolf!" Baekhyun defends.

"I know. It's not you but your mate, your Alpha. He has scented you, and the scent is so strong it'll make any wolf uncomfortable." 

"My mate? You mean my boyfriend... My boyfriend is a wolf, an Alpha wolf!?" Baekhyun had no idea that Chanyeol could be a wolf. He might be a weird man, but he couldn't possibly be a wolf.

Tao had a feeling that Baekhyun had no idea that he was with his mate. He will have to carefully explain things to make Baekhyun understand and not panic. A misunderstanding could break their relationship which is fatal to a wolf.

"I had a feeling that you didn't know, so I tried not having this conversation. Anyway, yes, I could smell your boyfriend on you. It is quite normal for dominant wolves to lather their scent on their mates to keep potential competitors away it could also serve as a way to warn other wolves that you are an Alpha's mate so no one should mess with you. An Alpha's mate is his strength and weakness, and other wolves could take advantage of that. By the scent of your Alpha, I could tell that he is no ordinary Alpha, he is an Alpha of a pack - a big pack at that."

Baekhyun was speechless. How can his boyfriend be a wolf? A ball of fluff like Chanyeol? It doesn't make sense.

"Wha... How could he be a-a wolf!?"

"Well I'm telling you that he is by his smell on you alone, I'm 100% sure. I'm sure he might have been very clingy slash possessive before you left for China." 

"H-how did you know?"

"It's natural for an Alpha to be like that if his mate will be apart from him for some time. As I've told you, an Alpha values his mate above all else which explains his thick smell on you to keep others away. The scent is most potent on your neck and your bum." He smirks.

Tao chuckled when Baekhyun whined and himself with the palm of his hands from utter embarrassment.

"It's okay Baekhyun, no need to be embarrassed. It's totally normal to be scented on the neck since it where he should put his permanent mark to claim you and also in your ass since only your Alpha should ever be the one to touch you there, well more than that, but you get the point. I understand you because I am mated to an Alpha too."

"Really? I-I honestly don't know how to feel about this. I just don't understand why he never told me about this." Baekhyun ponders.

"Well if he did tell you would you have accepted him? Continue to love him and the other half of who he is and embrace a new identity?"

Tao's question took him by surprise. Would he? It's not easy to answer because it entails a lot of changes and understanding on his part.

"I-I don't know." He answers honestly.

Tao gives an understanding yet a sad smile.

"Well, I was born as a Beta wolf then mated to an Alpha, so I am in a different situation as you are, but I can understand you're Alpha's reasons. It's not easy for a wolf to have a human mate. We wolves are destined to have only one partner or mate, as well call them, in our lifetime, and when we find them, we are bound to them. If our mate does not accept us as who we are and so as our bond with each other, we grow weak and eventually die. This explains why wolves are so rare these days. Wolves experience what we call "the pull" when we recognize our destined mate, and from there we solely dedicate our love to our mate. It is just unfortunate that a human mate does not share the same effect of the pull, so they are not bound by it leaving their wolf mate at the mercy of their human mate."

"S-so Chanyeol could d-die if I don't become his mate?"

Tao sighs because he feels very guilty for having this conversation with the other instead of the said person's Alpha.

"Yes, he will die. Regardless of everything, you were destined to meet him at some point in time, and the pull will enable him to recognize you then it'll be all up to you. I can understand that he must have been scared to tell you this and was waiting for the right moment to say to you because wolves would have to claim their mate else their bond would be incomplete and would hurt them which could kill them too. Again, I shouldn't be the one telling you these, but something good about it is that I would advise you to think about it in his perspective. If you have been together for a while, he must have genuinely loved you beyond your destiny as mates to have endured the pain of not telling you."

Well, Baekhyun can't possibly imagine Chanyeol being in pain within the four years they've been together. He loved the man to the ends of the earth, and he would be a fool to let go of the man who endured four years of pain for him, but it still scares him of how much his life will change.

"I love Chanyeol and if this part of who he is, I can learn to live with it. He went through so much pain to keep us together, so I want to lift that burden off of him, but I do feel scared of the changes that might come."

Tao smiles.

"You need not worry too much; I'm sure you can handle it and that your Alpha will always be there for you. Communication and trust is the key."

Baekhyun thanks him but he was rather curious about what an Alpha's mate is like for he might know of wolves' existence in their society but he knows so little of them.

"So Uhm, do you have any idea of what it is like being a wolf's mate?"

"Well, if you're a human. First is, your Alpha would need to give you his bite mark to officially claim you and solidify your bond permanently. Also, this would turn you into one of us!" Tao says cheerily.

"I-I will become a wolf? H-how?"

"I don't know the exact details of it, but an Alpha claims his destined mate by biting him on the neck to leave a mating mark, he excretes a venom that would seep through the bite wound to "turn" his human mate into a wolf."

"So Chanyeol would have to bite me?"

"Yeah but don't worry, the bite won't kill you nor hurt when he will do it." Tao shows him his own bite mark from his Alpha, Wu Yifan.

"So, after he bites me I become a wolf too, but what kind? A Beta like you?"

Tao ponders for a while before answering him.

"Considering your circumstances, the chances of you being a Beta are slim. Most likely, you'll become an Omega since it is usually how it is when a pack's Alpha turns his human mate into a wolf."

Baekhyun doesn't bother to hide his shock because he has heard of Omegas before, and he knows what it means.  
"S-so, you mean, I-I will become a wolf t-that can get p-pregnant?"

"Yup." Tao states as a matter-of-factly. "You would eventually have to carry your Alpha's pups. Only Omegas can do that unlike us Beta's, but I'm not complaining. I'm not good with kids anyway, and I would like to keep my figure thank you very much. Anyway, this goes back to the venom of the Alpha which contains cells that would not only enable the ability to shift into a one's wolf form but also instigate the growth of an extra set of organs for conceiving and birthing life among male omegas."

There was a lot to process for Baekhyun. He is overwhelmed which causes him to seat himself on the nearest chair. It doesn't take long for him to ask for further details.

"Secondly, you will have to deal with what we call "heat" if you turn out to be an Omega which usually happens along with your Alpha's "rut" during mating season which, coincidentally, is around this time of the year."

Baekhyun was aware of this when he still lived in the countryside with his grandmother when he was younger; having been surrounded by farm animals. Although, he didn't know it also applies to wolf shifters.

"S-so you mean, every year I get to become very h-horny with my Alpha?"

"Yup," Tao says unabashedly. "It is the time where Omegas and Alphas are at the peak of fertility and virility respectively. It is nature's way of ensuring the continuity of our species. According to my Omega friends, it will really be unbearable unless your Alpha knots you. Which brings us back again at how your Alpha must have been so loving that he endured not having to knot you because an Alpha, even when in a rut, will not have sex with anyone but their destined mate. Also, even if they do have sex with their destined mate, they can never form their knot if their mate is still human because their wolf will recognize it and would not want to hurt their mate."

"K-knot me!?" Baekhyun pales upon the revelation. "I-I mean, I have an idea about it, I think but... isn't painful?"

"Well, yeah that is why they don't do it if their mate is still human. Knotting is natural to ensure your Alphas seeds won't leak out before it even reaches your uterus. Not being able to knot one's mate during a rut, for Alphas, is painful for them like literally painful. Their hands or toys won't be able to get them off which is similar to Omegas in heat if they are not knotted by their Alpha. Your Alpha must have had tons of patience and self-control, not to mention, high pain threshold because Alphas start to go into a rut at the around the age of 18 to 20. He must have constantly been taking you for several rounds when you have sex at this time of year?" Tao states suggestively.

Baekhyun flushes because it is true. Chanyeol becomes really strange during this time of the year ever since they met.

Tao crackles at Baekhyun's reaction.  
"Hey! No judging here, its natural! It actually helps them to an extent; they would need several rounds to reprieve them even if it's just for a short time because it doesn't have a lasting effect unlike when they knot their mate. As I've said earlier, you might have noticed that he gets very possessive of you or you might have caught him growling at other people that get too close to you. These are all natural for an Alpha to be territorial of his mate especially yours who is a leader of a big pack."

If Baekhyun was overwhelmed before, he is, even more, overwhelmed now. He sinks further back into the office chair he is sitting on to let all of the information settle in his mind as Tao eyes him sympathetically. 

"Again, I'm sorry that there is a lot to take in and that these should not have been coming from me but you should trust your Alpha. He would never do anything to hurt you and that it is not easy to reveal a whole new world to your human mate knowing that it could cost you your life. There's so much more you should know about being a wolf, but I would not like to take away the experience of having your Alpha expose and explain these to you. I could only tell you so much, but there is one take away you should remember from this conversation; you are one lucky human to have such an amazing Alpha mate."

Tao pats him on the back wishing him good luck before he sees himself out of the room to enjoy the remaining lunch hours. Meanwhile, Baekhyun remained in the room, still lost in his thoughts. The rest of the day went normally, but it was evident that Baekhyun seemed to be distracted by something and Tao felt a bit guilty for causing it.

When Baekhyun got to his hotel room, he immediately received a phone call from his boyfriend. Their conversation was rather short this time because Chanyeol could notice the difference in the way Baekhyun talked to him but Baekhyun reason that he was just tired. Chanyeol being the loving boyfriend that he is just encouraged him to rest and called it a night. Even after their call, Baekhyun remained awake, still mulling over the things that were revealed to him today. Then his thoughts brought him back to Chanyeol. In the four years that they have been together, Chanyeol has always been perfect to him. They might bicker at times or fight, but they still found themselves gravitating towards each other eventually shedding their pride and makeup followed by rounds of makeup sex. Both of them were each other's firsts in a relationship (first boyfriend, first kiss, first sex, etc.) but they felt they got it right the first time and they never really felt the need for more than each other.

Baekhyun's heart has already decided. His mind just needs to make its decision, so he decides to sleep on it and make his final choice tomorrow.


	2. I am claimed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finally embraces the changes in his life ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised second half of the story. WARNING: Smut ahead! Anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

It has been barely a day since he got back from China. The project was a complete success it took a while for him to be able to speak again to Tao. He informed him that he made up his mind to accept Chanyeol and everything that comes with his choice. Tao had to make sure Baekhyun was doing it out of his own will and not because he has to for Chanyeol's life. 

Baekhyun was able to convince Tao that he was doing it for love. Baekhyun tried to ask more about what happens to humans after they've been turned, but Tao refuses to tell him more and reasons that it should come from Baek's Alpha. Both were able to become close within the remaining days as Tao was able to get used to Baek's scent as the Alpha's scent wears away as days passed; they also promised to be in contact with each other. Tao and his Alpha Kris sent him off at the airport where Kris also was affected by the Alpha's scent from Baek commenting that the smaller should be prepared once he gets back. Baekhyun didn't understand what he meant to which Kris clarified that his boyfriend would smell Tao's Beta scent and Kris's Alpha scent on him which would mean he'll be more possessive and would probably try to lather his scent on him again since he'd been away during the mating season.

Baekhyun understood what they meant, but he fully understood it when he arrived at the airport. He was immediately enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by a clingy Chanyeol, but then he felt the taller man tense when he started nuzzling. Baek even thought that he might have heard Chanyeol let out a growl before he was dragged towards the car for an intense make-out session.

So here he is utterly wrecked and sore from all over his body with his sleeping boyfriend's limbs draped around him possessively. He could seriously imagine Tao and Kris' smirking faces if they could see him now for they were right. Chanyeol thoroughly took him for several rounds. He couldn't imagine how it'll once he's a wolf which reminds him that he planned on telling Chanyeol that he knows about him being a wolf tomorrow. 

By midday in the following day, Baekhyun was awoken from his dream where Chanyeol was pounding him from behind when he felt a stinging sensation from his bum only to realize that his boyfriend slid his cock into his already abused hole. He was lucky that he was well stretched earlier and that his hole is still lubed but with Chanyeol's cum.

He whined and reached out to stop his boyfriend form thrusting. Chanyeol chuckles from his boyfriend's reaction.

"Sorry babe, you were just too sexy like this so early in the morning. I couldn't help it, but I get, let's just stay like this. Hm?"

Baekhyun just hummed in response as Chanyeol nuzzles against his nape. He could actually feel the taller's cock twitch inside of him.

"You're a big meanie alpha wolfie for doing that you know." He calls out cutely but still wary of Chanyeol's reaction.

"Awww, you know I didn't mean to be a mea... Baek! What!?"

Baekhyun immediately grips tightly on Chanyeol's arms that were caging him as soon he felt the taller tense. He could feel Chanyeol's frantic breathing and heartbeat from behind.

"Chanyeol, relax. I know who you are and please don't panic. I found out when I was in China. It took me a while to come into terms with it, but I accept. I accept you and the other part of you. I love you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun jogs through his words, but he could feel Chanyeol starting to relax as the bulging muscles of his arms loosen up around him. It doesn't take long before Chanyeol affectionally nuzzles back against his smaller frame.

"I'm so so sorry babe. I should have told you earlier. I-I was just scared that you couldn't accept the other part of me. I'm sorry you have a cowardly Alpha but thank you for accepting me. You don't know how happy I am! I love you so much Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun never really saw Chanyeol cry but seeing his big tough Alpha cry out of happiness makes him fall in love with him even more. Baekhyun gently pries away the hands caging him and ease out of his Alpha's cock to turn around to face him as they lay on their sides. He could hear the low whine from Chanyeol at loss of warmth from around his girth, so Baekhyun rolls his eyes and moves to raise one of his legs and drape it over Chanyeol's waist before grabbing the Alpha's cock to guide it into his hole again. Chanyeol albeit being teary gives him a sheepish smile upon having his cock fully seated inside his mate.

"Listen here, big Alpha and look me in the eyes. I have thought about it, and I understand your reasons but don't go calling yourself as cowardly because you are not. After hearing what you've been through all these years, you're the toughest man I know. Alpha or not! You hear me?"

Chanyeol nods in full obedience. Man, he's so whipped.

"Good, because no Alpha of mine is cowardly. At first, I was afraid of how much my life would change, but I'm not because I know I have a strong my strong Alpha that I love and trust so much. The wolves I met in China made sure I know how lucky I am."

"Does this explain why I can smell a Beta and an Alpha on you?" Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol's low growl and feel the said man's body reverberate causing him to throw him a glare.

"Hey, they are mated to each other, and they really helped me understand your point of view. They also gave me some heads up on what to expect and told me some of the things that you might have been through up until now. It must have been so hard for you all this time. I'm sorry." Baekhyun says as he caresses the Alpha's cheeks.

Chanyeol shakes his head as he leans into the touch.   
"Don't be sorry Baek. I would have done anything and everything just to make you happy and as long as you stay with me. I love you."

Baekhyun smiles but soon fidgets against the taller's chest. "I-Is it true th-that it hurts when you don't k-knot me when y-you're in a rut?"

Chanyeol coos at his cute boyfriend because he knows Baekhyun felt his cock twitch at the mention of knotting.   
"Don't worry Baek; I told you I would endure anything for you, but I do feel sorry for having to ask more than the normal amount of sex when I'm in a rut. I'm sorry, babe."

"Its okay Channie, you always make me feel good and take care of me after anyway. A-are you in a-a rut right now?"

Chanyeol's cock twitches again. "Babe, please avoid mentioning that because it's mating season so yes, I'm in a rut. I might not be able to control myself."

"S-so you will not turn me now?"

"Baek, you don't need to push yourself. We can wait, I can wait. I don't want you to regret it because there will be no turning back once you're turned. I'm happy with how we are right now."

"Channie, I sure. I have thought about it, and I am ready. I want to be with you completely. Please, I know I am." He says with determination in his eyes.

"Baek, please calm down. I just want you to be sure because there will be big changes not only in your body but also in your way of life." Chanyeol says calmly.

Baekhyun's pouty lips began to quiver, and his droopy eyes also started to gather impending tears.  
"S-so, you don't trust my decisions the moment I want to be brave for myself and for us. I know what I want, and it is you. I know that there are a lot of things I still don't know about being a wolf, but I know you'll be there for me. I-I just thought you'd stand by my decision, but I guess you - never mind..." 

Baekhyun sighs and starts to lift himself off away from the taller's chest which causes Chanyeol to panic and pull him back.

"Okay, Baek. I'm sorry but are you really sure? No turning back?"

Baekhyun looks him in the eyes. "I'm sure, will we do it now?"

"Well, it happens to be the ideal time of the year because it's mating season and it's a full moon which this week which makes turning faster and less painful but aside from that, you have to know that you will immediately go into heat if you turn out to be an Omega. I'm not sure you're ready to go into your first heat this soon and you know I'll have to knot you too. Heats also last from three days to a week. Are you sure you still want to do it?" 

"I'm sure Channie, But I... j-just... c-can you be gentle?"

Chanyeol smiles endearingly and kisses Baekhyun on the forehead.  
"Always babe." Then he was reminded of something. "But Baek, you should know that once you go in heat if you're an Omega and I knot you, there's a big chance you'll get pregnant with our first pup. Are you sure you're ready for that? We haven't discussed it yet nor have we prepared for it."

Baekhyun bites his lips and shyly draw small circles on his Alpha's firm chest. "I-I want to, i-if you want it too." He mumbles. Chanyeol would have missed what the smaller said if not for his wolf hearing and his cute big ears.

If Chanyeol were in his wolf form, his tail would be wagging wildly, but his twitching cock inside of Baekhyun is close enough of an indication of how much he is affected of the prospect of having his own pups with his mate.

"A-are you sure Baek? I-I was honestly planning to tell you the truth about who I am on the eve of Halloween and if you accepted I would have uh, proposed to you." Chanyeol chuckles nervously.

Baekhyun becomes wide-eyed. He wasn't expecting that. Chanyeol notices it and moves to rub his mates naked back to soothe him.

"No pressure Baek. I just wasn't expecting things to be moving this fast. If you turn out to be an Omega and be pregnant with my pup or not, I'd marry you someday anyway. I take it that we're on the same page here?" Chanyeol inquires.

Baekhyun's eyes shimmer with tears of pure bliss as he furiously nods because he is too choked up in emotions.

"Alright, baby" calls out as Chanyeol pulls out of Baekhyun to better make him more comfortable on top of him. "This will be painful for a while but know that I'll be here holding you throughout, okay?" Baekhyun nods against the crook of his Alpha's neck.

"You can scream, squeeze or whatever to make the pain more bearable. I'll be here. Ready?" Baekhyun nods again as he takes deep breathes to calm himself down then closes his eyes as he anticipates the pain from the bite.

Chanyeol noses along the column of Baekhyun's neck as he searches for the perfect place to place his claim mark. Once he locates it, he cages his mate in a comforting but firm grip and proceeds to bite. Baekhyun muffles his scream on Chanyeol's shoulders as his nails dig into sheets and mattress. As soon as Baekhyun begins to thrash around, Chanyeol knew that his venom is taking effect and he proceeds to shush Baekhyun and lick around the wound to hasten the healing process and hopefully, the turning process too.

It was painful for Chanyeol to see his boyfriend in so much pain. He could hear Baek's bones crackle as they harden and his innards rearrange themselves. It was past an hour when Baekhyun seemed to calm down, and his screams turned into sniffles which meant that he was turned and Chanyeol could tell by Baekhyun's scent alone. The sweet smell of an Omega is so potent in the cramped space of the bedroom, and it's doing things to Chanyeol who was practically still in a rut, so he needs to control himself for he promised Baekhyun to be gentle but it didn't mean that it will be easy.

True to what he predicted, Baekhyun is in heat, and he will make sure to take good care of him and be gentle on him on his first heat. He also is set on getting Baekhyun pregnant with his first pup. 

"Ch-channie... so h-hot..." Baekhyun whines as he writhes on top of him not knowing what is going on with his body.

"Shhh... It's okay babe. I'm here; I'll take care of you."

Chanyeol moves to lay his Omega underneath him. His wolf is howling inside upon recognizing his mate to be now an Omega wolf, and nothing else comes to mind but to breed him. The Alpha makes breathing harder for Baekhyun because of his furious and needy kisses that he is giving before descending to his neck and chest nipping and sucking along the way. Chanyeol takes the perky nubs one at a time, slow and wet as he coaxes Baekhyun's body for one specific response. Not long after, he could smell it coming. Baekhyun's self-lubrication starts to ooze out of the swollen rim.

Baekhyun gasps because of the new and strange sensation. "Wha-what's that? What's ha-happening?"

Chanyeol shushes him with a brief kiss while moving one finger to circle the smaller's hole to gather a dollop of the wet substance, showing it to Baekhyun.   
"This babe is your naturally produced lubricant, unique to Omegas to help them in mating and birthing. Don't worry Baek; it's one of the normal things about omegas. This is like liquid gold to Alphas." Chanyeol says as he licks it clean off of his fingers before swallowing it followed by a satisfied grin.

It should have disgusted Baekhyun, but instead, it turned him on even more, causing more slick to come out of him. Chanyeol growls lowly at this. He would have gladly eaten Baekhyun out, but the smaller man needed to be relieved. So he carefully positions his girth against his omega's hole before slowly pushing in as gently as possible.

Baekhyun grabs at anything within reach upon feeling his alpha's cock entering him. He was already stretched, but it seems Chanyeol felt bigger this time probably because his wolf isn't holding back anymore enabling the taller to reach deeper and immediately rub against Baek's prostate. When the alpha is fully seated, he gently rolls his hips to help stretch the tense walls around him all the while peppering attention towards his omega's chest.

"Ready?" He asks. Baekhyun smiles airily. "Y-yeah, I trust you."

Chanyeol smiles and dips down to kiss his omega as he starts to thrust deep but slow into him. They've done this countless of times but this time seems to mean more for both of them. From the time they clumsily took each other's virginity to just a few hours ago, nothing could compare to how it is now.

Baekhyun felt hot all over, but each thrust into him is like a refreshing gust of cold air. His moans, Chanyeols grunts, the sound of skin slapping and squelching fills his ears adding to his arousal. The alpha is not fairing any better as he was tempted to let his rut take him over. It just felt so good to see, feel, hear, smell and even taste how wrecked his Omega is because of him.

Everything felt so primal at the moment. Chanyeol's pleased growls, the amount of slick from his omega that is now coating the alpha's groin as it drips down from his heavy balls and not to mention the intoxicating mix of their scents. They were in their own bubble.

It was when Chanyeol started to pick up the pace that Baekhyun's soaked walls start to clench on the Alpha's growing knot signaling both of their incoming climaxes. The delicious rub of Chanyeol's cock against Baekhyun's prostate intensifies as his knot started to be caught by the omega's rim.

Chanyeol secures his arms around Beak's waist as he switches their position to lay Baekhyun on his chest. With one last deep thrust, Chanyeol lodges his knot around Baek's birth canal which leads to the uterus. Baekhyun felt his Alpha's knot growing, and when it finally locked them, all he could do is whimper due to the pain of being stretched before cumming in between their bodies.

Once his orgasm is washed out of him, Baekhyun could clearly feel how big Chanyeol's girth is. He could also feel it twitch with every spurt of warm cum pumped into him. Chanyeol rolls his hips too to ride his extended orgasm.

"Ah, Ch-Channie. Are you ah okay?" The smaller asks worriedly.

Chanyeol throws him a quick smile, saying that it'll be a while longer before he stops pumping cum into him since this is the first time they knotted and even longer being locked together. This leaves no choice for Baekhyun but to bask in the blissful feeling of being filled before he succumbed to exhaustion. Chanyeol preens in the beauty of the moment before following his mate into dreamland.

As Tao had told Baekhyun, Chanyeol took care of him throughout his heat and informed him of the essentials of being an omega in-between mating. It had been at a lot of information to take in, in so little time but his Alpha was there for assurance. 

When their rut and heat abated, Chanyeol introduced Baekhyun to the rest of the Pack who were also prominent figures in other fields. He was especially happy to be able to meet other turned omegas who he could relate to. 

After a few weeks, Baekhyun received a call from Tao that he will be stopping over in Korea for a few hours on his way back from Canada, so they planned to meet up at the airport's café to catch up even if it's just for a few hours. He was feeling a bit lonely anyway since Chanyeol had been away for a few days due to a business trip around Southeast Asia but will be back tomorrow. 

They could smell the other before they were even able to see each other. Once they exchanged greetings, Tao scrunches his nose again to comment on Baekhyun's scent.

"Woah, Baekhyun he really did claim you thoroughly." He teases.

Baekhyun's face reddens in embarrassment and abruptly gestures for them to sit down to change the topic. They were very engaged in discussion, but Tao caught on a faint scent in the mix of Baekhyun and his Alpha's scent. He couldn't immediately identify it, but when he does, he tackles Baekhyun into a hug extending his sincerest congratulations.

Baekhyun couldn't understand the sudden outburst, so he just hugs back and confusedly thanks him back causing Tao to chuckle.

"It's not that Baekhyun, can't you smell it?"

"Uh, no? What do you mean? If this is about Chanyeol's scent again, I swear t..."

"No, Beakhyun. Pups!"

"Pups?"

"Yes, pups!"

Baekhyun blinks then gasps when he gets it. "Pups. My pups?" He begins to get teary-eyed as he places his hands on his tummy. Tao hugs him through it again as they both got lost in the feeling.

Chanyeol was tired as hell when he gets back to Korea. All he wanted to do is to cuddle or make love to his omega, but when he stood in front of his door, he could smell a familiar scent mixed along with his omega's smell. The familiar sweet scent was the same when his older sister was pregnant with her own pups. He jitters as he enters his passcode in excitement only to see Baekhyun already expecting him with a happy and knowing smile. He knew that Baekhyun knew that he knew the good news. He scoops up his pregnant mate, peppers him with kisses and professes his love and appreciation.

Needless to say that the night ended up the way Chanyeol wanted to as he made love and cuddled with Baekhyun but with the addition of talking to his growing pups. By the next day, they confirmed the existence of two puppies in Baekhyun's belly. The couple couldn't be happier along with the pack members who accompanied them. In a few month's time, they'll have new members of the pack; one of which might be their future head Alpha.

The couple was in cloud nine for the whole nine months. It was a learning curve for both as Baekhyun learns new things about his omega body and pregnancy, but Chanyeol would do his best to be the best support to his mate. Chanyeol really made things bearable for Baekhyun; he provided his cravings, he massages his pain away, he is patient and understanding during his hormonal periods and makes sweet love to him when he needs or wants it. The pack also kept a close eye on their head omega. Chanyeol said it is just the way of the pack to look after the alpha's mate and pups.

Thinking back, Baekhyun jumped into a whole new world trusting the love of his life, and he was beyond happy that he did. Especially now that nine months later, the couple was blessed with twin boy pups; an alpha then an omega plus a pair of wedding rings binding the couple.

With all the things that have happened, Baekhyun might have thought that things were going too fast with all the changes that happened, but Chanyeol, his alpha, was there and now with his pups and his pack; nothing can mess up his life's tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope I did not disappoint much. I'm still working on my smut writing skills. Haha Thank you for your support and do check out my other works! EXO's comeback is affecting the tempo of my writing. Haha

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-ta-taaa... Cliffhanger, don't worry the second half of the story is done. I'll be posting it soon so look forward to it! What do you think is Baekhyun's decision? Will he follow his heart or his mind?


End file.
